Brian Cruyfford
ブライアン・クライフォート |image= Cruyfford-0.PNG |nationality=Dutch |birthday=January 9 |height=174 cm (BWY) |weight=62 kg (BWY) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder |other_names=Control Tower of Total Football |relationships=Stijn Cruyfford (brother)† |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Netherlands |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Manchester United FC |past_level_1=U-21 |past_team_1=U-21 Netherlands |past_level_2=Club |past_team_2=AFC Ajax |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Netherlands Youth }} (ブライアン・クライフォート, buraian kuraifōto), also translated as Bryan Cruyfford/Brian Kluivoort and whose last name has recently been referred as Cruifort in Rising Sun, is the captain of Netherlands Youth and Olympic Netherlands. Description first appeared in ''World Youth'' ch.13 "The pride of a man"''Even though, storywise, Cruyfford first appeared at the end of the 1993 oneshot and [[Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Hen (1994)|''World Youth Hen]] was first published in 1994, the scene with Cruyfford (Act 11) wasn't in the oneshot when it was originally published. It was only added later when the story was re-released in tankobon format in 1996. He can try to score with his Spiral Shot, working extremely well if someone is also blocking the keeper's field of vision, since even Wakabayashi conceded to it. He can also use the spiral jumping volley, being able to blow away even Hiroshi Jito, even though he blocked it, and only stopped by Wakabayashi by chance, or with an overhead on high, loose balls, though it can be blocked by Jun Misugi. He can shake free from rival players marking him, or be a decoy, with fake motions, tricking even Tsubasa. Cruyfford can switch positions with a forward, in order to attack from a forward position with a dribble breakthrough. This can be dangerous however, as the latter won't be able to mark an opponent attacking later on. History Prior to Battle of World Youth Brian had been playing soccer since he was little, together with Stijn, the brother who was 8 years older than him. After Stijn won the World YouthThere is a continuity issue regarding Netherlands. In the Battle of World Youth arc, Kramer said that Netherlands had never managed to win the World Youth. However, in Rising Sun, it is said that Stijn won the World Youth at the age of 20., the two brothers made a promise that they would win the World Cup together, on the same pitch. However, Stijn was soon involved in what was called the worst traffic accident ever of the Netherlands highway, and passed away. Since that day, Brian practiced soccer to fulfill the dream of both brothers. Brian, along with other young players who would soon become the main members of the Dutch youth team, was later gathered by the scoutman Denis Kramer. They then became the members of AFC Ajax. Battle of World Youth The Strongest Opponent! Netherlands Youth During Netherlands Youth's campaign in Europe, they won against every opponent in Germany, France and Italy. One of those match was against Germany. In that match, Genzo Wakabayashi had to play as Germany's keeper since Deuter Müller was injured and couldn't play. During the match, Cruyfford broke Wakabayashi's right wrist by shooting at point blank range. Netherlands managed to win 3-1. Later, Netherlands made another campaign in Asia, where they kept winning. The last opponent is Japan. Cruyfford did not come along with the rest of the team, however. But even without their true captain, Netherlands Youth won the first two matches easily, 6:0 and 7:0. However, Tsubasa Ozora returned to Japan for the third match, and Japan Youth won 10:1. When Netherlands Youth returned from Japan, Cruyfford had waited for them at the airport and said that he would make Japan Youth pay in the World Youth. World Youth Tournament At some point before the beginning of the World Youth, Kramer passed away at the age of 70. At his grave, Cruyfford promises to Kramer that Netherlands Youth will fulfill his last request - getting the World Youth title since Netherlands had never won international titles before, despite being one of the best team in the world. Netherlands was in the same group with Argentina, South Korea and Ghana. With three wins, they end up first in the group. In the quarter-finals, they won 3:1 against France Youth. However, in the semi-final, they lost 0:1 to All Japan Youth during extra time. Rising Sun After leading Ajax to victory in the Eredivisie for the second time in a row, Cruyfford will be joining Manchester United FC. For the Madrid Olympics, Cruyfford is chosen to be the captain of Olympic Netherlands. The team is in Group C, along with Japan, Argentina and Nigeria. In the match between Netherlands and Japan, both teams are equal until minute 20, when Cruyfford gets past Tsubasa in a one-on-one with a Spiral Turn and then score against Wakabayashi. Japan then attacks aggressively, and eventually set up a chance for Tsubasa to do his overhead kick. Cruyfford comes back to block it, but Tsubasa manages to use his other leg to pass the ball to Jun Misugi, who then scores the tying goal. During the next play, Cruyfford switches position with the forward Luikal. He gets past Hikaru Matsuyama and Makoto Soda, then goes for a Spiral Jumping Volley. The shot is blocked by Hiroshi Jito, but as Jito falls out of balance after that, Cruyfford attempts to perform an overhead kick on the loose ball. Misugi and Wakabayashi manage to stop that, however. Japan then immediately reverse the score with a counter. Later, after shaking free from his marker Matsuyama, Cruyfford does a No Rotation Shoot to make Wakabayashi unable to catch the ball, thus creating a chance for Luikal. Shingo Aoi is faster than Luikal in picking up the ball however. Japan scores their third goal just before the end of the first half. At the beginning of the second half, Cruyfford manages to win an aerial duel with Kojiro Hyuga and take the ball. He then gets past Shun Nitta and Aoi before sending the ball to Davi. As Davi sends a high ball towards the penalty area, Cruyfford successfully tricks Tsubasa by pretending to jump, making the latter jump alone for a ball that is out of his reach. The ball is then passed to Cruyfford by Luikal, however Wakabayashi stops the Spiral Volley this time. In the end, Netherlands loses 1-4. Netherlands beats Nigeria 4-3 in their next match, but is later defeated by Argentina with that same score. With 1 win and 2 losses, Netherlands is unable to qualify for the quarterfinals. Techniques Trivia *His character is based on two real-life Dutch players, Johan Cruyff and Patrick Kluivert. *In the friendly match against Germany, Cruyfford was shown wearing the number 14 jersey, but in the campaign in Japan, the number 14 was Klismann's. *Cruyfford can be considered Jun Misugi's counterpart as a Netherlands player (both players also have been captains, have a balanced technique both in the defensive and in the offensive, and are the strategy pivot of their own teams and wear the number 14 jersey). *In the Italian translation of the World Youth manga, his name was rendered as Brian Krayfort. Gallery |-|Color spread= Cruyfford ch14 (RS).png Capture-0.PNG |-|Film= Cruyfford (Film 5).jpg|Cruyfford in Film 5 Cruyfford (Film 5) 2.jpg|Cruyfford in Film 5 Imgresg.jpg|Cruyfford in Film 5 Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5).jpg|Cruyfford in Film 5 Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5) 2.jpg|Cruyfford in Film 5 |-|J= Cruyfford_(Netherlands_Youth).jpg|Cruyfford Cruyfford (CTJ PSX).jpg|Get in the Tomorrow Cruyfford - Spiral Shot (CTJ).jpg|Spiral Shot |-|Art= Netherlands (DT) 1.png|Cruyfford cruyfford b.png|Cruyfford (Brown hair) Cruyfford.png|World Youth World Youth Tournament (DT) 1.png|Cruyfford & Natureza Cruyfford_WY.png|U20 |-|Manga= World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament World Youth players ch49 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth World Youth ch51 (BWY).jpg Cruyfford Club Transfer (RS) 1.png|Brian Cruyfford's club transfer Cruyfford - Manchester United FC.jpg|Manchester United FC Jumping Header ch13 (RS) 1.jpg|Vs Tsubasa; beaten by Misaki Heel Lift ch14 (RS) 1.jpg|Heel Lift Spiral Turn ch14 (RS) 1.jpg|Spiral Turn Cruyfford Netherlands ch15 (RS).png|Olympic Netherlands Notes External links de:Brian Cruyfford Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Netherlands Category:Players of Premier League Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc